narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ekaterina
Ekaterina Background Ekaterina is the younger sister of Hidan. Before she and her brother converted to Jasinism, Hidan was having trouble with his parents mainly because he would hang around the wrong crowd. That crowd happened to include Hidan's present girl friend, who was a Jashinist herself. Ekaterina would follow her brother when he snuck (not a real word) out at night and happened to stumble upon he and his girlfriend performing a ritual. Frightened, she ran home and told her parents. When Hidan returned home the next morning, his parents tried to ban him from seeing his girl friend, but that ended in tragedy. That night both Hidan and his girlfriend entered the home and killed both Hidan's mother and father. Filled with rage at this moment, Ekaterina who was previously hiding upstairs, gained all her courage and charged at both Hidan and his girl friend only to be stabbed and left in the house for dead with her mother and father. In the midst of her final hours, she was visited by a Jashin spirit whom, for her courage, offered her the gift of living as an immortal, having the power to give life and take life. She, wanting to live agreed. The Jashin spirit didn't just make her a follower of Jashin, he made her a goddess/priestess of Jashin, therefore she has the power to take the powers of a Jashin follower away, and this is the reason for her red horns. Presently, she lived in a small shrine not particularly near any village. If ever she comes across someone who has been stabbed by a Jashinist, she can break that bind between the victim therefore saving the victims life. Would've she been near Asuma at the time, she could have saved his life. She lives with the spirit that granted her her new life, the two are best friends. The Jashin spirit is also actually a Jashin demon, whom I will draw later. Personality Ekaterina is very ''positive. She always looks at the bright side of situations. In addition, she is very, very jumpy. Appearance Ekaterina's hair is white. Her skin is pale. Her eyes are red. One her head she has two horns granted to her when she recieved her immortality. She wears a partial red kimono that is white at the top with long white sleeves and red borders. The bottom of her clothing is red, she has a bow tying her kimono onto her. Abilities Being granted the gift of a Jashin goddess, she has the ability to take the power of a jashinist away. In addition, she is able to sever the connection between a jashinist and their victim with her scythe. Her weakness are the fact that she cannot kill, she does not perform rituals. Status Presently, she remains somewhere in the woods near the mist village, serving as a shrine maiden to an old shrine that she now lives in with the spirit that granted her immortality. Part I She makes an appearence when Sasuke leaves the village, she confronts him. Part II She meets Shikamaru and Naruto's group, wanting to know where her brother is. After figuring out what he's done, she tries to find Hidan to take his immortality away. However, not believing her, the group warns her to stay away from him. She later finds Hidan in his hole and sucks the life out of him. '''Trivia:' *Ekaterina's love interest is Shikamaru. *Ekaterina loves to cook sweet bean soup. *Ekaterina loves to plant and garden. *Ekaterina can still be killed by another Jashinist, she can be killed by a human if the horns are taken off of her head. Reference http://yamiga.deviantart.com/art/Ekaterina-413643880 Ekaterina belongs to me, please do not edit without my permission. Than Category:DRAFT